Why did you react that way?
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: Harry is at Grimauld place with Tonks and Remus when Hermione turns up and asks why Harry reacted the way he did when Hermione fell to Dolohov' curse 100% Harmony


"Hey Harry," Hermione said she had just gotten out of St Mungo's after the attack at the department of mysteries and she was visiting the order headquarters where Harry was alone with Remus Lupin and Tonks as Albus had moved the order to Hogwarts for the time being claiming that Harry needed time alone with Remus and Tonks to be able to get over Sirius' death.

"Hey Mione." Harry said softly he had dark rings round his eyes which told her that he hadn't been sleeping much and if he had it would be very little.

"Harry I need to talk to you about something," Hermione said "in the ministry when I fell ... Neville said it was like you were possessed that you where like nothing he had ever seen going after death eaters and cutting them down and I want to know why did you only react that way when I was hurt? I mean you didn't when Ginny and Luna got hurt or when the brains attacked Ron so why was I so important?" Hermione was secretly hoping that it was because Harry loved her she wanted Harry to say that he loved her and that it was because of that love that he had lost it and attacked with more anger and power than he had been doing whilst Hermione had been conscious, however the self conscious bookworm had resigned herself to the fate that she was Harry' best friend and that he would have done the same for any of their other friends and it just happened that it was Hermione who had been hit by that curse.

Harry on the other hand was frozen with fear and wonder, how the hell do you tell the girl you have been having sexy dreams about for the past two years that the reason you went psycho after she fell in the department of mysteries was because he loved her and had been having very naughty dreams about her especially in their 5th year when she had became even more beautiful in between the summer of 4th and 5th year there was no denying that.

"I did it because," Harry began and then cleared his throat "I love you."

"What?" Hermione said scarcely believing her ears that Harry James Potter saviour of the world and her rescuer loved Hermione Jane Granger the girl she saw as plain at best.

"I love you," Harry said "I don't really know since when really I think it could be as early as 3rd year when we rescued Sirius but I was scared, I was too scared to tell you, I knew I couldn't invite you to my house for the summer because I wouldn't wish the Dursleys on Voldemort mind due they may have killed each other for me and saved me some time but then I saw you at the Yule ball and then I realised that I loved you, you where the first girl that I erm ..."

"Yes?" Hermione said wanting him to continue no matter how embarrassing it was for Harry and herself.

"You where the first girl I had sex dreams about." Harry said blushing

Hermione then leant in and kissed Harry on the lips softly. Harry didn't react straight away as he didn't expect Hermione to kiss him back and he certainly didn't expect the normally reserved and conservative Hermione to kiss him first. Harry' hands went to Hermione' waist and hers wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss.

"Wow," Hermione said when they broke apart both needing air.

"Damn," Harry said grinning their foreheads touching "if I had known it would have been that good a kiss I would have done that ages ago."

"Oh god," Hermione said backing away from Harry and putting her hands to her mouth "Harry what about Ron? He will hate us"

"Why?" Harry said

"Because we are going behind his back," Hermione said and Harry leant in and kissed her interrupting her

"But Harry," Hermione tried again and Harry interrupted her again by kissing her

"Harry I love that you are kissing me," Hermione said " but we have to talk about this what about Ron?" and Ginny? I know that she still likes you."

"Ginny is with Dean," Harry said "so unless she is dating him to make me jealous it didn't work because I love you and not her and if Ron doesn't like it he can go fuck himself because I am not going to give up the one girl that I love more than anything to keep that arrogant bastard happy."

"Good answer," Hermione said and moved her hand so Harry could kiss her again.


End file.
